The 2357 Annual Hunger Games
by nerdyfangirls
Summary: After Panem is destroyed, Rancor is built in its place. The Hunger Games have survived, but they are changing. The president want demigods- just demigods in the games. Who will win? Who is the best demigod? Written by three girls
1. Prologue

**Hey, we're three girls who made a FanFiction account together. This is our first story. Enjoy!**

**The Sectors are like Districts.**

**We are not Rick Riordan or Suzanne Collins (unfortunately) but this plot was our idea!**

* * *

2357 Hunger Games

Prologue

Marty Smith was beginning to become impatient. As the president of Rancor, the mightiest empire on record, he should have what he wanted when he wanted. He tried to keep his cool, but it wasn't working. Marty just wasn't a waiting person. He was about to call The Heat, his police squad, when the large bronze door opened.

A man walked in. His brown hair was ruffled, meaning he was in a hurry. He wore a slightly wrinkled tux and a sea-green tie. His round glasses were not centered on his nose. This man was the man that had the power to change Rancor. Marty needed this man.

"President Smith, sir, you wanted to see me," the man spoke nervously. That was good. That was the way Marty wanted it.

"Mr. Cohen, have a seat. We need to talk about Rancor," Marty spoke calmly. Mathew Cohen's hands shook. He pulled a leather chair out from under the table and took a seat. Marty could tell he was trying to steady his hands.

Mathew looked at the president. "What about Rancor?" He asked.

"Just… the way it's run," Marty looked at his guest. "Some of The Sectors are planing a revolution. They want to overthrow us."

"Yes?" Mathew asked.

Marty leaned in. "They are lead by demigods."

Mathew looked confused. "Demigods? What do we do?"

Marty's cold eyes locked into Mathew's. "We put them in the upcoming games." He slip a folder across the table. "Here are they names of all the demigods in Rancor. Put them in the Hunger Games.


	2. A, B, C, Reapings

**Ok, so is one things I forgot to mention:**

**Rancor: built in Panem's place**

**The Sectors: districts**

**Players: tributes**

**The Heat: Peace Keepers**

**Here are to he reaping from A Sector, B Sector, and C Sector**

* * *

A Sector

Jerrick Nunched walked through the streets of A Sector. It was covered in dust and mud. Jerrick hated it. He hated this Sector. He hated that he was the escort for this Sector.

Jerrick made the final turn he came to the stage. He walked up the stairs as the residence filed in grimly. They were lined up according to age. Girls on the left, boys on the right.

Soon everyone was in place and Jerrick walked to the microphone.

"Greetings everyone, welcome to the 2357th annual hunger games." There was a tense feeling throughout the crowd. "The ladies first" he reached his hand in the huge bowl and plucked a name out of the bowl.

"Shelba Kintoy!" Jerrick shouted. He looked to the left to find his newest Player, he noticed her right away. She had a pale face and a sparkling dress. It looked almost as if it were magic.

Jerrick saw Shelba's legs shaking. Not a lot, but enough for Jerrick to notice. She looked frail. Hopefully the boy would be more promising.

Jerrick walked over to the boys bowl and reached in grabbing a pice of paper.

"Toby Creel"

Jerrick immediately recognized the name. Everyone knew him. He was a creepy guy known to summon black jewels. He had greasy black hair and was ghostly pale. He walked up to the stage with a poker face. He shouldn't be too bad.

They shook hands and walked into the building. it didn't seem like a promising year for Jerrick.

* * *

B Sector

Mariah White walked down the street to the justice building with her best friend, Matilda Hactourt.

Matilda smelled like seawater. She was always in the lake by her house. She lived with her mom. Her dad had died when she was born.

Once they finally arrived it felt like they had survived five years. They walked to the eighteen-year-old section, and stood, waiting for some names to be called so they could go home.

The B Sector escort, Elizabeta, stood up, and walked to the microphone.

"Ladies first, as always!" She the walked to the girls' bowl.

Mariah crossed her fingers, hoping it wasn't her.

"Matilda Hactourt!" She announced. Mariah was amazed. She had made it through every reaping, and she didn't get picked!

Mariah also felt like she had been struck by lightning. Her best friend was going into the arena! It just wasn't fair. Matilda was not mean or rude in any way! Why is she going to the arena?

She must have missed the boys' because a boy was walking to the stage. He was quite average and didn't seem to frightened.

Matilda and they boy shook hands.

Mariah later learned the boy was Vance Pluten.

* * *

C Sector

Ellinor Royal walked happily down the streets of C Sector. She loved looking in all the small shops on her way to the stage. She absolutely loved her sector. It had flowers and beautiful decorations everywhere. The stage looked beautiful this year it was covered in flower petals. The bowls were tinted blue and pink.

Everyone was lined up and ready to start.

"Welcome, Everyone, to the 2357th annual hunger games!" Ellinor said. She strutted over to the girls bowl and pulled out a name.

"Dalia Fendoodle, please come up to the stage you are a Player in the games this year!"

She searched for the girl. The girls split up to a small girl wearing a leather jacket a size too big. She had long dark hair with bright pink streaks. Dalia wore leather boots. She confidently walked to the stage with a smirk.

Ellinor walked to the boys bowl and pulled out a name.

"Kyle Slobash" she looked into the crowd to find a gorgeous 14 year old boy his hair was red, or was it blonde? She didn't know it seemed to change.

The boy made his way up to the stage and shook hands with Dalia. These Players didn't seem as exciting as other years.


	3. D, E, F, Reapings

**How do you like it so far? if you have an questions, feel free to ask! **

**Also! All characters are ours. We made them up. You may use them, but you must ask!**

* * *

D Sector

Tanya Parude anxiously waited in the 16 year old girls section. It was the reaping. The most dreaded day in The Sectors. It was they day when they drew names for The Hunger Games.

A plump woman wearing a pale pink puffy dress walked to center stage. She had a huge smile as she said, "Welcome everyone! As you know, it is time to draw two lucky names to go to the Hunger Games! Let's start out with the girls!"She walked over to the bowl closest to Tanya. She stuck her hand in the bowl.

Tanya thought about how many times her name was in there. 12? 17? 24? Tanya honestly didn't have a clue.

Tanya looked a the woman. She must have called the name already because she was scanning the crowed. The girls in front of her cleared a path reaching Tanya.

Praying it wasn't her name called, she moved aside to let the Player through.

Some one pushed Tanya forward. "Parude, it was your name! Go!"

Shock fill Tanya's body. She moved her stiff leg forward and began to walk up to the stage.

On her way up she tripped on her long dress. It had vines on it and it made it a bit hard to walk in. Tanya got to the stage and stood there, waiting.

Her escort rushed to the boys' bowl. She reached in a got a name. Share lifted it out and read it.

"Wendell Brair!"

A dark haired boy emerged from the crowd. He wore a purple shirt and dress pants. He was scrawny, with no chance of winning.

When he turned to shake Tanya's hand she could smell grapes.

'He must be a farmer,' Tanya thought.

They shook hands and walked into the building behind them.

* * *

E Sector

Eudora Cipas sat in her chair on the stage in E Sector. She was so excited she was about to sweat! But she claimed down. Besides, she can't sweat in her silk turquoise blazer! It would ruin the quality.

Eudora stood and addressed the crowd. "People of E Sector! It is time to pick a boy and a girl for the 2357 annual Hunger Games! Let's start with the girls."

Eudora got a slip of paper from the bowl and opened it. "Camille Maport!"

A tiny girl walked from the 13 year old section and onto the stage. Her grey eyes were shiny, but not yet crying. Her blond hair started to cover her face.

Eudora moved to the boys' bowl hoping for a fighter.

"Cory Pinchole!" Eudora called the boy's name.

A boy with sandy hair walked up. On the stage, you could see lines under his eyes from loss of sleep. Or was it that he felt like sleeping?

Camille and Cory shook hands, and went inside.

* * *

F Sector

Randal Rupert hugged his sister, Theodora. She was 12, her first year in the reaping. Randal was 15, his third year.

"Come on Theodora, I'll take you down." Randal really cared for his sister. He would make sure she would be safe.

The sibling walked on the newly paved road in F Sector. They passed groves and plantations on their way. That was what F Sector was known for.

They made it to sign up and Randal lead Theodora to the 12 year old section, then joined the 15 year olds.

Silvester Dewneed, the F Sector escort was already on stage. Randal had arived just in time.

"Welcome to the reaping, people of F Sector! We will beging with the girls," Silvester said. He walked over to the bowl that had the girls' names in it. He reached in and grabbed one.

"Theodora Rupert!"

Randal knees' buckled. How could it be Theodora? He wished he could do something, but she was already on the stage.

'Maybe I can smuggle her out of the games,' Randal's sneaky side thought.

"Randal Rupert! What? Sibling in the games?" Silvester called.

Randal walked up an stood by Theodora. They shook hands and walked into the building behind them.

'One way or another,' Randal thought, 'I will win this thing. For Theodora.'


	4. G, H, I, Reapings

**So we have admins now! 1 2 and 3. This is 3. **

**Anyway, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

G Sector

Annabel Tubkin smoothed out her gray scarf. She took a breath and walked on to the stage. It was Annabel's first time being an escort and she wanted to do good.

"Welcome everyone!" Annabel said with a smile. "Today we will be doing the reaping for the Hunger Games! Now, lets start with the girls!" Annabel bounced to the bowl that held the girls' names.

"Mable Senkond!" Annabel was hoping for a fighter, but honestly, she didnt care who she got.

A girl walked out of the 16 year old section. She had black hair in a messy braid. Her clothes were worn, and singed a little on the edges.

"And now for the boys!" Annabel put her hand in the boys' bowl and picked a name.

"Axel Wingtine!"

A path cleared and a 12 year old boy walked unto the stage. He had white blond hair and green eyes.

Axel and Mable shook hands, and the reaping was over.

* * *

H Sector

Celia Socord stood next to a bunch of girls she didn't know in the fourteen-old-section. The escort, Flouris, walked up to the girls bowl wearing a bright pink tux with a clashing red tie.

"Let's see who the lucky Players are this year!" He said.

Lucky? Yeah, right. If that was lucky, then she had bad hair days.

Flouris dipped his hand in the girls bowl, pulled out a slip of paper, and read it. Celia clutched her pink dress. Her hands were actually sweating!

"Celia Socord!" he announced. She smoothed her dress down, and walked up on stage, doing her best not to cry.

"Now for the boys!"

Flouris pulled a slip of paper out of the boys. "Dylan Turro!"

A boy stepped out of the fifteen-year-old section. He had messy light brown hair, and a mischievous glint in his eyes, making you wonder if he could be trusted with scissors. Or money. He smiled, obviously flirting with her. She smiled shyly and they shook hands.

Celia was still trying to hold her tears in, but it wasn't as hard as she thought. She just had to remember that crying would make her eye shadow come off.

* * *

I Sector

Blade Taspit felt like skipping to the reaping, but that was too unmanly. So, he just ran.

He walked once he got closer, and stood with all of the other eighteen-year-olds.

If Blade didn't get picked this year, he was screwed. He had put my name in there as many times as possible.

Jewl, the escort, was wearing her hair in two long ponytails, dyed about twenty different colors. She walked to the girls bowl. She dipped her hand into the bowl.

"Phoebe Soldam!" Jewl pronounced it 'fee-bee'.

A girl walked out from the twelve-year-old section. She was small and skinny. She had blonde hair and her eyes seemed to change colors.

'Not much competition' Blade thought.

She walked up to the stage and whispered "Its pronounced fo-bee."

Jewl nodded, and bounced to the boys'. He reached in to the bottom and pulled out a slip.

"Blade Taspit!"

Blade couldn't believe his ears. He had been picked?! He was going to be a Player?!

Everyone cleared away, making plenty of room for him to walk up to the stage.

It took all of his might not to smile, while Phoebe had tears in her eyes. He walked up to the stage and stood next to his partner. They shook hands, and he was careful not to break her hand.

They then walked into the building behind them.


	5. J, K, L, Reapings

**Here are J, K, and L reapings!**

* * *

J Sector

Klazina Roux sat down in her seat. She was wearing a poofy blue shirt and purple silk pants, pink at the bottom. Her hair was in four braids, and each braid was dyed to look like a rainbow, but bolder. This was her favorite day of the year; Reaping Day!

She looked out at the crowd of possible Players in J Sector. She looked for Players who might win, and ones who she hoped she didn't pick.

When it was time, she got up and welcomed the people of J Sector. She then walked to the girls' bowl.

She dipped her hand in, and pulled out a piece of paper. "Karmen Raxead!" She called. She scanned the crowd and saw the girls making way for one of the fourteen-year-olds. She touched the arm of the girls beside her before walking up to the stage. Klazina saw the girl who she touched wince slightly and rub her arm. This girl Player might be a winner!

Klazina walked to the boys' bowl. She stuck her hand in and pulled out a slip.

"Jon Coband!"

A boy stepped out of the seventeen-year-old section. He wore a deep blue suit with-were those stars on it? This was going to be a new Capitol trend by tomorrow!

The boy was pale and somewhat skinny, but he looked like he might be a little stronger than he would at a first glance. His eyes were weird. Klazina couldn't focus on them with out feeling like she was going to just pass out for a while.

Jon walked up onto the stage and shook hands with Karmen.

This wasn't Klazina's best year, but it wasn't as bad as she feared.

* * *

K Sector

Beatrice Summers didn't like many things. The reaping was something she loved. She was naturally lucky. She always found money on the street and won almost every game she played. Beatrice really wanted to go in the arena.

Beatrice signed in and walked over to the 17 year old section.

Waldo Flint stood on stage. "K Sector, it is time to pick Players for the annual Hunger Games. As usual, ladies first," Waldo picked a paper and opened it.

"Beatrice Summers!"

Beatrice could not believe her luck. Wait, yes she could. She walked to the stage and smiled at Waldo.

Waldo pulled out a boy's name.

"Deacon Gollith!"

A blond boy walked to the stage. He was tall and didn't seem afraid.

Once on the stage, Deacon smiled at Beatrice. They shook hands, and walked into the building behind them.

* * *

L Sector

Antonius Fillipi hated L Sector. There were so many tall metal towers, as L Sector was the Electricity Sector. He hoped there wouldn't be a thunderstorm while he was there. He shuddered at the thought. Not that he was afraid of thunderstorms…

He walked to the stage, which just so happened to be metal, and sat down in his seat. It was quite late in the day because L Sector had their reaping last.

He got up exactly when he was supposed to and walked to the girls' bowl.

"Adeline Hale!" He called.

A girl stepped out of the fifteen-year-old section. She had pale skin-almost white-and hair to match. She was skinny, but as tall as some of the eighteen-year-olds. Her eyes were like ice, analyzing you. Antonius wasn't pleased.

Antonius walked briskly to the boys' bowl. He chose a slip, and opened it up.

"Mitch Maddox!"

He called out. A boy who could not have been older than eleven stepped out of the fourteen-year-old section. He confidently walked onto the stage.

Antonius didn't appreciate the Players that were now his. He had drawn to losers.

The 'losers' shook hands, and headed into the metal building to say good-bye. Forever.

* * *

**There are the Reapings for you!**


	6. Intermission

Mathew Cohen opened the large bronze door leading into the president's office. He had done his job.

President Smith was in his chair watching the reaping on his TV.

"How did I do, President Smith?" Mathew asked.

Marty's eyes didn't leave the TV. "Very well."

* * *

**Sorry it's short! **

**Well gtg wright! I'll be stuck in a car for 4 hours, so I'll post at the end of the week!**


End file.
